


Confusion

by hopefulstranger



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulstranger/pseuds/hopefulstranger
Summary: Kevin and Stoffel are out celebrating Stoffel's birthday along with Marcus and Jolyon. Was it a good idea?





	Confusion

Stoffel and Kevin were at a nightclub with Marcus and Jolyon. They were celebrating Stoffel's birthday and Stoffel watched as Kevin and Marcus were drunkenly dancing together. Stoffel had stopped drinking a while ago when he noticed that Kevin didn't seem to want to stop drinking and he knew he would be the one getting them home safely.

"Kevin looks pretty drunk." Jo was the only sober one as he didn't drink and that's why he always ended up as their designated driver. But he did appreciate that Stoffel had stopped drinking, even though it was his birthday, as he knew Kevin and Marcus were a handful when drunk.

"Yeah, I think he's definitely had enough." Stoffel sighed softly as he shook his head, knowing that Kevin would have one hell of a hangover the next day.

"Let's go home then."

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not. Marcus might not be as drunk as Kevin but I'd say he's had enough as well. Come on." Jo stood up and then squeezed Stoffel's shoulder gently.

 

They went over to Kevin and Marcus and while Jo made his way to Marcus, Stoffel wrapped his arms around Kevin from behind.

"It's time to go home, babe," Stoffel whispered, as he kissed at Kevin's neck. What he didn't expect though was Kevin trying to get out of his arms.

"Let go of me! I don't know you!" Kevin tried to fight against Stoffel's hold and then he grabbed onto Marcus' arm while pleading, "Marcus, Jo, help me! Stoffel would be mad if I cheated on him."

Stoffel let go of Kevin then, although he was surprised by Kevin's reaction Stoffel could also tell that Kevin was distressed. And when Kevin turned around Stoffel gave him a soft smile, hoping that it would put Kevin at ease.

"Hey, it's just me."

When Kevin didn't react Stoffel wasn't sure if he had heard him or not and he reached out to take Kevin's hand. Kevin pulled his hand out of Stoffel's grasp immediately and he pushed Stoffel away from him as he swayed on the spot.

"I'm taken, you idiot! By the most beautiful person I've ever known."

"Kevin, calm down." Marcus shouted over the music as he grabbed onto Kevin. "This is Stoffel."

"What?" Kevin was confused, he was sure he would have known if that was Stoffel, but when he looked at the guy again he realised that it really was Stoffel. "Shit! Stoffel..."

"Shut up and come here." Stoffel reached out to Kevin and pulled him close again, kissing him as he tasted the alcohol on Kevin's lips. "I think it's time to go home." When Kevin didn't let go of him Stoffel wrapped his arm around Kevin's waist and steadied him while guiding him out of the nightclub, Marcus and Jo following them.

Jo told them to wait in front of the nightclub while he got the car, it would be quicker than trying to walk to it with a drunk Kevin and Marcus, and he kissed Marcus quickly before he disappeared. It only took a couple of minutes until Jo stopped the car in front of them and he and Stoffel helped Marcus and Kevin into the car.

Kevin cuddled into Stoffel's side as Stoffel was putting the seatbelt on for him and when Kevin didn't let go Stoffel sighed in resignation, staying where he was as he put his own seatbelt on and Kevin put his head onto his shoulder.

 

When they arrived in front of Stoffel and Kevin's home, Jo asked if Stoffel needed a hand but he just shook his head and then thanked Jo for dropping them home. He helped Kevin out of the car and when he swayed drunkenly Stoffel picked him up bridal style before carrying him to the door where he set him down again. Stoffel unlocked the door and then guided Kevin inside, closing and locking the door behind them, before he picked Kevin up again and then carried him into their bedroom.

Stoffel set Kevin down on the bed and then crouched down in front of him as he cupped Kevin's face in his hands. "Look at me, Kevin. How drunk are you? Do you feel sick?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay. Can you get undressed while I'll get some water for you?"

Kevin nodded before he slowly stripped down to his boxers while Stoffel went to get some water and then he flopped down on the bed. When Stoffel came back he helped Kevin to sit up and then made him drink a glass of water before filling it again and putting it onto Kevin's bedside table. Then he helped Kevin into bed and covered him with the duvet, gently kissing his forehead before getting up again.

"Where are you going?" Kevin mumbled sleepily when Stoffel didn't get into bed with him.

"I'll join you in a minute, I just need to go to the bathroom first."

 

Stoffel came back shortly after with a bucket in his hands, putting it down next to the bed on Kevin's side and he gently stroked his fingers through Kevin's hair when he looked at him sleepily. Then Stoffel stripped out of his clothes before slipping into bed in just his boxers and Kevin turned around to face him when he had gotten comfortable. Kevin reached out and put his arm around Stoffel's waist, and Stoffel lifted his arm so Kevin could snuggle into him as he put his head onto his chest.

"Are you sure you don't feel sick?"

"I'm fine. I didn't drink that much." Kevin lifted his head so he could look at Stoffel, who snorted in amusement.

"I would have to disagree. You didn't even recognise me."

"I would have if you hadn't just whispered to me. It's no wonder I didn't hear you over the loud music."

"You knew I was there."

"Yes, but you never come to the dance floor so I thought it was a stranger. You can't blame me for that."

"I guess not. At least I know you wouldn't cheat on me."

"Never!" Kevin smiled as he leant in and kissed Stoffel softly.

"I wouldn't either." Stoffel stroked Kevin's cheek lovingly as Kevin smiled at him gently. "But most beautiful person you've ever known? That's cheesy, even for you."

"No, it's true, Stoffel. You are beautiful, inside and out."

"How much did you drink?" 

Kevin could tell that Stoffel thought he was only saying that because he was drunk.

"Not as much as you seem to think. The last couple of drinks I had were non-alcoholic. I thought you would appreciate it if I didn't get blindingly drunk." Kevin smiled at Stoffel as he stroked over his chest. "Although I still drank a lot. Sorry if I ruined your birthday."

"You didn't. But if you feel that way I'm sure you can make it up to me tomorrow." Stoffel winked as he let his hand slide over Kevin's butt and then slapped it lightly.

"Always." Kevin leant in and kissed Stoffel passionately yet sloppily, and Stoffel broke the kiss shortly after.

"Tomorrow, babe. You reek of alcohol."

"Sorry, I can go and brush my teeth."

"Just go to sleep." Stoffel kissed the end of Kevin's nose and Kevin put his head onto Stoffel's chest while Stoffel pulled Kevin even closer.

 

***

 

When Kevin woke up the next morning he was alone in bed and he sat up slowly as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Kevin smiled appreciatively when he saw that Stoffel had left him some painkillers and a fresh glass of water, and although he wasn't feeling too bad he still took them. He made his way into the bathroom and jumped into the shower before brushing his teeth as well and then he put on a fresh pair of boxers, making his way into the kitchen afterwards.

Stoffel was leaning against the counter when Kevin entered and he held out a cup of coffee to Kevin, who took it, but then put it down on the counter. Instead he wrapped his arms around Stoffel's neck and pulled him into a tender kiss, playfully teasing him with his tongue while Stoffel slipped his arms around his waist.

"No hangover?" Stoffel inquired when they had pulled apart again and he gently caressed the skin above the waistband of Kevin's boxers.

"Not too bad, I just feel a bit queasy. I'll be fine once I've had some food." Kevin pulled away from Stoffel and then grabbed the cup of coffee again, taking a sip of it.

"What would you like to eat?"

"I can make myself some breakfast."

"Go and sit down. I'll make breakfast for us, I haven't eaten yet either. What do you want?"

"Anything as long as it's greasy. Thanks, Stoffel."

 

When they were finished with breakfast Stoffel made himself comfortable on the couch. Kevin had insisted to clean up the kitchen since Stoffel had cooked and it didn't take too long before Kevin joined him. Kevin crawled onto Stoffel's lap, straddling his thighs as he leant in to kiss Stoffel while his hands disappeared under Stoffel's shirt and he stroked over his perfect abs. He pushed up Stoffel's shirt and then broke their kiss to take it off before leaning in and sucking one of his nipples into his mouth. Stoffel arched his back as he moaned softly when Kevin lightly bit down on his nipple and Stoffel let his hands slide down over Kevin's back and into his boxers. As Kevin teased his nipples alternately Stoffel let one of his fingers circle around Kevin's hole and then pushed it in when Kevin rocked his hips back against his finger.

Kevin moaned as Stoffel wriggled his finger inside him and he kissed his way down to Stoffel's abs, stopping when he reached the waistband of his boxers. He got off Stoffel's lap and then took of his boxers while getting rid of his own as well before he knelt down between Stoffel's legs. Kevin teasingly kissed his way along Stoffel's inner thigh and when he reached his cock he placed a quick kiss on the head before taking it into his mouth and starting to suck on it.

Kevin sucked on Stoffel's cock and played with his balls until he could tell that Stoffel was close to orgasm and he pulled away, Stoffel groaning in frustration. Stoffel opened his eyes to see what Kevin was doing and when he saw him opening one of the coffee table drawers he grinned, knowing that Kevin was getting the lube and a condom. Kevin smiled at Stoffel when he had found what he was looking for and he opened the condom before rolling it down over Stoffel's length and coating his cock with a generous amount of lube.

Kevin climbed back onto Stoffel's lap, straddling him again, and then he took a hold of Stoffel's cock, guiding it to his entrance before sinking down onto it. Stoffel moaned as he bottomed out inside Kevin and Kevin paused for a few seconds, giving himself some time to adjust before he started riding Stoffel's cock. Stoffel admired the view of Kevin towering over him as he rode him and Stoffel reached out to tease Kevin's nipples with one hand while stroking his cock with the other one as Kevin groaned loudly.

When Stoffel could tell that Kevin was close he let his thumb slide over his slit while tweaking one of his nipples with his fingers and Kevin moaned Stoffel's name as he came, his hot come spurting over Stoffel's hand and abs. Kevin clenched his muscles around Stoffel's cock and Stoffel gasped when his own orgasm hit him as well. When Kevin gently stroked the side of his face Stoffel opened his eyes and Kevin leant in, kissing him softly.

"I love you, Stoffel."

"I love you too, Kevin."

"Next year don't let me talk you into going out. This is way more fun." Kevin grinned cheekily at Stoffel and Stoffel broke into laughter as he shook his head at Kevin.

**Author's Note:**

> Never happened, just wishful thinking on my part ;-)
> 
> Thanks to F1_rabbit for betaing :-*


End file.
